


Radio Silence

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Wraith attack Atlantis, Rodney is left all alone with a single order from John: stay quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets prompt #116 - Hide  
> and Ancientctybingo prompt #06 Radio Silence

Oh God! Oh God!

Rodney tried to still his harsh breathing, clapping one hand over his own mouth, aware that he was hyperventilating but unable to shake the fear that filled him. He'd seen this scenario played out in his head in too many ways to bother counting, and the reality was far worse than anything he had imagined. In the corridor beyond his hiding place, he could see the desiccated corpses of those unlucky enough to be caught when the Wraith breached Atlantis. He watched as a Wraith drone straightened up after feeding on the last helpless victim--Merrison, Morrison, Merrick. He couldn't remember the man's name, only that he worked on crystal technology.

The drone moved closer and Rodney bit down on his hand to stifle his sobs. John had shoved him into this tiny, hidden closet, sealing it behind him and promising to come back for him.

That was at least an hour ago and his body was hurting with aptly named pins and needles dancing over his nerve endings as the effect of the Wraith stun beam slowly wore off. The first half an hour had been the worst, unable to even raise a hand to wipe away the tears, drool and snot running down his face as he saw the Wraith feeding off those that were not so lucky--people he knew if only by facial recognition--almost wishing the door wasn't the equivalent of a two-way mirror, allowing him to see out but no one outside to see in. Definitely wishing he'd spent this time unconscious like the last time he was stunned. The dying man's screams faded as the Wraith sucked the away the last of his life.

By the time he was able to feel his fingers and move his head a little, he'd looked as far as he could along the corridor, terrified of seeing John's Wraith-ravaged corpse lying among his men and the unfortunate civilian scientists who hadn't escaped. He still couldn't feel his legs but he wondered if part of that was his scrunched up position, almost fetal. John hadn't had time to arrange his limbs more comfortably.

 _Stay quiet. Radio silence. I'll be back. I promise._

The Wraith had moved on without sensing or hearing him but another had taken its place, hunting through the bodies for any that still retained a spark of life. Eventually, even that drone moved on and a deathly silence fell that was only broken by his feeble half-sobs.

The staccato of P90 fire startled him and he reached for his radio, finger freezing before he could tap it.

Radio silence.

He listened as the sound grew closer, drawing back from where his face was pressed up against the inside of the closet as several Wraith moved into view, turning and firing down the corridor. He watched as they jerked over and over with each bullet tearing into their inhuman flesh until they collapsed to the floor. Atlantis marines advanced, sparing a moment to pump several more bullets through each drone's skull before moving on. Rodney pushed futilely against the door, mentally commanding it to open when it would not budge, and banging his fists against it when even that failed.

Then he was there, standing right before the door.

John.

The door opened and Rodney tumbled out only to be caught in John's arms. He clung on hard, burying his face into John's neck as others helped to ease him from the cramped wall closet.

"I can't feel my legs."

He had a hundred different thoughts chasing through his head and yet this was the one that came out; the Wraith, the city, his friends, co-workers, John's soldiers, Teyla or Ronon... even thoughts of John. Was he injured? Who still lived? Who was dead or dying? No Jennifer though. She'd decided against Pegasus, against **them** months before the city left Earth. John didn't seem to mind though, holding him tighter and laughing softly, his breath stirring Rodney's hair.

"We can carry you."

***

The beds in the infirmary were filled with the injured and dying so Rodney ended propped up on the floor in the chair room, fingers flying over his laptop, yelling orders while John started the stardrive. Zelenka answered, and Rodney felt tears of relief prickling at his eyes once more. His legs were aching now, tingling painfully as the floor vibrated beneath him. He checked every frequency in normal and subspace, making sure the Wraith had not planted a tracking beacon on-board but there was nothing. Perhaps in their arrogance they had never expected to be defeated once they had entered the city.

Safe in hyperspace, John handed over control of the chair to Lorne and sank down beside Rodney. He stripped off Rodney's boots and picked up one foot, thumbs digging into still tingling muscle and relieving the terrible ache.

"You came back."

"Never leave a man behind." He stopped massaging Rodney's foot and looked straight at him, reaching up and cupping his palm around Rodney's cheek and chin. His voice lowered. "I'll always come back for you, Rodney."

Later, when the immediacy of flight was over and they'd had time to count and mourn their losses, they fell into bed together at last, reaffirming more than just simply being alive. Love and friendship, borne out of years of facing the universe together; of near misses, defeats and victories both in love and in war. Shining new as they touched intimately for the first time, and yet as comfortable as if they'd already spent a lifetime in each other's arms.

As if by agreement from the whole of the city, the radio remained silent all night.

END


End file.
